


fazed.

by five_pm_fix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_pm_fix/pseuds/five_pm_fix
Summary: Kagami's out on the streets of Tokyo, celebrating his birthday alone for the first time. Despite the recent hardships of work and romance, he took it upon himself to try to have a bit of fun. Coincidentally he meets up with some old friends and previous crush. Or so he thought.





	fazed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was previously written on my old tumblr account which I had put away since I no longer was active on it. However, I recently got back into watching KnB again and remembered this old AoKaga fic I wrote. I did some minor changes and grammar fixes and decided to bring it back! This story was based off of [Kagabutt's prompt](https://kagabutt.tumblr.com/post/145647826341/older-aokaga-probably-in-their-late-30s-early) ! Enjoy.

Honestly what was he doing? It wasn’t like him to take it upon himself to “treat himself”. A large exasperated sigh escaped from between his lips as he shuffled his way down the soon-to-be busy city streets. With his hands in his dress pants pockets, his blazer left unbutton, and his red hair slicked back; he continued his walk, looking around nonchalantly. Kagami stopped in front of a closed shop with a large black tarp draped behind the glass window. He took a look at himself, criticizing his outfit and questioning whether or not it was appropriate. Maybe he was a little too overdressed? _Ah, whatever._

With a few minutes walk added to his journey, he had finally brought himself to new trending bar on the upside of Tokyo. Upon entering the bar, Kagami was suddenly greeted by an overwhelming amount of high-end lights and leather furniture; accompanied by a large mahogany bar in the back, which stretched from one end of the room to the other. Just parallel to the counter was an assortment of various champagne and wine glasses, polished and glimmering in the low light setting. Seriously, was he wearing enough to be in such a place?

“Taiga-chan,” a familiar voice greeted him from the side. There was only one person who’d call him that.

“Mibuchi,” Kagami turned, flashing a toothy grin in his direction.

Mibuchi was dressed head-to-toe in the most stunning, yet professional way. He wore a grey chiffon blouse which accented under his white blazer, which paired beautifully with his slim fit white dress pants. However, it was the rose gold pumps he wore that astonished most people. He was tall as is, however, the pumps just makes him tower over others even more. His hair was tied into a half up-do, leaving a few strands to frame his face. “Jeez, Taiga-chan, I thought I told you to call me Aneue,” his eyes and nose scrunched together as his glossed lips puckered out slightly.

Kagami let out a nervous laughter, grimacing slightly, “I-I don’t think I can.”

Mibuchi sighed as he folded his arms across his chest, standing with his right hip out, “Taiga-chan, if you’re going to be in my bar, you might as well call me what everyone else calls me.”

“A-Anu-Aneu,” Kagami muttered as he eyed the floor.

“Aneue,” yet another familiar voice called from across the room. Both Kagami and Mibuchi turn their head toward the bar where Himuro raised his hand in the air, allowing for the two of them to quickly locate him. “Do you mind coming here for a second,” he asked.

“Tatsuya!” Kagami’s face lit up as he approached the counter.

Himuro’s attention ventured toward the red head and the familiar sound of a ring on a chain approach him, “Taiga! It’s been so long,” Himuro’s face lit in surprise and excitement at the sight of his brother.

“It has, hasn’t it?” Kagami chuckled, “You’re looking good as usual, Tatsuya. It doesn’t look like you’ve aged since we graduated.”

“Eh? Really? I thought I’ve changed at least a little,” Himuro replied as he rubbed a lock of his onyx hair between his fingers. “Want a drink? The bar hasn’t opened yet but I’m sure it’s fine. Right, Aneue?” Himuro glanced at the bar owner.

“Of course, of course,” Mibuchi waved his hand at Himuro, assuring him that it was alright. “By the way Tatsu-chan, was there something you needed?”

“Ah, Koutarou called and said he’ll be running late,” he informed him.

A tired sigh slipped from Mibuchi’s lips as he pressed his fingers the bridge of his nose, “Kou-chan,” he muttered in irritation. “It supposed to be busy tonight but I guess it’s still early. We should be fine with the staff we have. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work,” he smiled. “Taiga-chan, it was a pleasure seeing you again,” Mibuchi winked at him before walking away.

“He’s carnivorous as usual,” Kagami muttered as he watched Mibuchi strut across the bar. With his chin in his hand and his elbow on the bar he turned back to Himuro who was preparing a drink.

Himuro let out a soft chuckle as he poured in various concoctions into the cocktail shaker. “So, what’re you doing here out of all places Taiga?” the slick haired man asked as he shoveled each ice individually into the container before sealing the top.

A sigh slipped from his lips as unwanted memories of his previous marriage flooded him, “Hey, remember when I said I wanted to talk to you about something but we never got the chance to sit down since we were so busy?”

Himuro began to shake the container in a steady rhythm as he contemplated on what Kagami was referring to, “Ah yeah. Sorry about that Taiga,” he apologized as pulled out a tall glass to pour the alcoholic beverage into, “Our schedules just conflicted and we never got around to it.”

“No, it’s okay, I understand,” he replied quickly as if to stop Himuro from thinking he was the one to blame.

Himuro pushed the drink toward his direction with calm smile on his face, “Happy twenty-eighth birthday, Taiga. It’s on the house.” His red orbs widen at the sudden surprise of Himuro’s words; changing his gaze from the drink to his brother who smiled brightly at him. “You think I would forget?” he chuckled, “Anyways, drink up. It’s an Americano.”

“Thanks,” Kagami replied as he pulled the concoction towards him , taking a fair amount of the beverage down his throat. “Americano, huh? How ironic,” he emitted a soft chuckle before he sat the glass back down onto the napkin.

“Right?”

“Anyway,” Kagami referred back to what he wanted to address. Kagami’s expression soured momentarily but softened after taking a breath, “We got divorced. My wife- ex-wife and I,” he corrected.

Himuro’s face quickly became doleful as his eyes scoured the counter and his brother in search for words to say but only managed an apology, “I’m sorry to hear that, Taiga.”

“Yeah, me too,” he muttered. “But I guess it’s better this way,” he rose up with a bit more energy, taking another gulp of the beverage. “Our jobs conflicted and we hardly ever saw one another at home. And whenever we were both home, one of us would be glued to our computer doing more work on the side. Plus,” Kagami’s complexion turned slightly red. His voice lowered just enough for Himuro to hear, “I couldn’t get it up when we try to do it.”

“No way, Kagami, you truly are gay,” Himuro verbalized with a not-so-shocked expression.

“Oi Tatsuya lower you-.”

“Taiga, don’t worry about it. A lot of people who come here have been in the same boat as you,” Himuro chuckled as he finished cleaning out the shaker. The tinge of red remained on Kagami’s cheeks as he gripped the glass in his calloused hand. “Hey, isn’t this your chance?”

Kagami changed his gaze to look at Himuro who was happily drying his tools. His eyes sharpened in irritation for he knows that Himuro’s next words would be something that would agrivate him, “W-what do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” he snickered. “Tall, tan, dark blue hair, has a passion for basketball; that’s your type isn’t it?”

Kagami’s face crimson even more as the image of Aomine flooded his mind, completely cleansing the thought of his previous marriage, “W-wait! You don’t mean you’re suggest-,” the redhead blurted, suddenly standing on his feet, pushing himself forward to Himuro.

“Ah, Daiki,” the onyx haired looked past his brother to greet a recent regular.

“Eh?” Kagami froze. _Shit_ , he thought. If there was anything Kagami learned throughout the last twenty-eight years was that his timing was scarily not in his favor.

“Yo, Tatsu,” the bluenette waved at Himuro, “Can I get that one drink you made me last time?”

_Shit shit shit. What do I do? I can’t move. Do I run? Run? Why should I run? It’s just Aomine. But it’s Aomine. Fuck._ Kagami’s action remained frozen but he was in a major battle against himself.

“Sure, take a seat,” Himuro suggested as he quickly grinned at Kagami, causing him to wince.

“Taiga?” a deep voice came from behind him.

Kagami slowly stood in an upright position, churning his head in the direction of the voice. His gaze slowly adjusted on the familiar face. Man has he changed. From what Kagami knew, Aomine became a police after college. The two of them hadn’t seen each other since a small get-together Kuroko put together a few months after Kagami’s wedding. The navy blue haired man looked at him slightly astonished to the sight of his old time rival.

“Y-yo, Daiki,” Kagami forced a greeting, trying to put on the best smile he could, “It’s been a while.”

Aomine’s stunned expression quickly softened after hearing Kagami’s words. He let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah it has.”

Kagami’s eyes widen but he sighed with relief. He had to admit, Aomine’s cute expression threw him off a little. _Aomine: cute, huh,_ he thought as he seated himself again.

Aomine pulled out the empty chair next to him, unbuttoning the front of his blazer. Himuro finished pouring his drink and pushed the short glass toward Aomine’s direction, “One White Russian.”

“Thanks,” Aomine pulled the beverage to him, taking a sip of it.

“I’ll be back. I need to talk to Aneue about something. If you need anything, just ask one of the other bartenders,” Himuro pointed to the neighboring bartender.

“W-wait, Tatsuya,” Kagami called for his brother in a forced whisper. However the only response was a quick wink and a subtle thumbs up. Kagami could’ve sworn he saw a glint in his gray-tinted eye. Was this what he meant by ‘chance’? He turned to glance at Aomine who was fiddling with the straw in his drink, watching the ice churn in the bright blue liquid. “So, how’s it going? Er, I mean, how’ve you been,” Kagami corrected himself as he eased himself into a more comfortable mood. “I haven’t seen you in a year. How’re the others?”  


Aomine let out a sigh of exhaustion after stretching out his back a bit, “Same as usual. The others are busy so I don’t hear from them a lot. Well, other than Ryouta. He’s been the only one who’s making the effort to talk with everyone. Plus, I keep up with their social media every now and then.”  


Kagami let out a soft chuckle, “Well I guess it’s kinda hard to miss them. Ryouta is popular as ever. I can’t seem to get away from seeing his face plastered everywhere. Same with Sei’s company logo.”  


“Right?” Aomine flashed a smile.  


“What about you?”  


“What about me?”  


“Well… how’re you? You’ve been kinda quiet the past year,” Kagami informed.  


“Like you’re one to talk. I haven’t heard a word from you since that one get-together after you wedding. By the way, how’s the wife?” Aomine snickered just before taking another sip.  


A soft nervous chuckle made its way out of Kagami’s mouth, bringing unwanted attention from Aomine, “Well about that.” Kagami swallowed what little pride he had left as Aomine’s thin brows perked in interest, “We got divorced.”  


“Hah?! Seriously?!” Aomine jaw gaped at the news. His torso leaning toward Kagami in hope to fish more information from him.  


Kagami held up his left hand to show the missing wedding ring from his finger, “Yeah.”  
“Wait wait, let me guess. You couldn’t get hard whenever you guys tried to do it,” Aomine suggested as he tried to suppress his chuckle. There were buds of tears accumulating in the corner of his eyes and expression which looked as if he was to explode with laughter.  


“Oi oi why does it look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Kagami asked with an irritated expression. “But yeah. I’m not attracted to her sexually,” Kagami huffed with a pink hue gracing his cheekbones.  


Aomine suddenly burst into an outrageous laughter, catching looks from others around him. He clutched his stomach and wiped the excess tears from his face, “Oh man. Sorry.”  


Kagami’s eyes remained narrowed as he watched the bluenette try to calm himself. He let out a hefty sigh and took a quick sip of his drink, “I mean I was kinda expecting it. I had a feeling I was actually gay rather than bi.”  


“Eh?” Aomine stopped in the middle of his enjoyment, “You make it sound like you had experience.”  


The redhead took another sip of his beverage, this time finishing the glass, “Well yeah. I dated Kuroko for a bit in high school, then a couple girls in college.”  


“Eh,” Aomine looked at him with a stunned expression, “you were?”  


“Yeah. Don’t tell me you didn’t know?”  


Aomine shook his head side-to-side, still paralyzed with the same expression.  


“Eh?! Seriously?! I knew you were dense but I can’t believe you’re that thick skulled,” Kagami raised his voice. He pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose in hope to release the irritated expression on his face. A sigh slipped from his lips as he changed topics, “Well, since you’re here, you must be gay, too.”  


Aomine’s transitioned into a more nervous expression. He tightened the grip around his drink and let out a nervous chuckle, “Actually, I didn’t know I was gay till recently. Kinda noticed that my tastes have changed. The last time I tried to have sex with a girl, I couldn’t get hard. I decided to check out this queer bar but honestly bars in general aren’t my kind of scene, ” Aomine muttered the last couple sentences in defeat.  


“Oh, how lame,” Kagami snorted, covering a smirk with his hand.  


“Like you're one to talk,” Aomine hollered back at Kagami.  


The two of them stopped and took a moment to stare at one another before erupting into laughter. Who knew the two of them would end up at the same bar with similar situations. As happy hour approached, the bar became busy. A diverse group of people poured into the bar, dressed in their best clothing. Himuro and Mibuchi occasionally would stop by and chat with the two, reminecessing their times in high school and college, as well as catching up with each other’s lives. Midway through their conversation, Hayama eventually joined only to be greeted with a good beating from Mibuchi. Drinks and food were coming and going for Aomine and Kagami, as they reveled in each other's presence.  


The former aces were left alone since the others had to work; Aomine’s complexion became tinged with red as he was slightly in a daze. Meanwhile, Kagami was dealing with hiccups as he continued to down another shot of Fireball.  


“Ahhh,” Kagami voiced as he slammed yet another empty glass shot onto the counter, “That hi-hic… hits the spot.”  


“Ya know Taiga,” the bluenette pointed at the red haired male while holding another glass; it’s contents sloshing about, “All the girls that I’ve dated, they were red heads.”  


“Really no way? Like my hair,” he pointed to the top of his head with stupid smile on his face.  


“Yuuup~” Aomine nodded drunkenly, “All of ‘em.”  


“Huhhhh, funny, I-hic… dated people with blue eyes-hic,” Kagami chuckled, “Even my wife had blue eyes.”  


“Ex-wife,” Aomine corrected, pointing at Kagami with a semi-serious expression.  


“Ex-wife,” Kagami repeated, pointing back at Aomine.  


The two of them snickered in between sips, arms slung over one another’s shoulder. After eating some more, the two of them had begun to settle down on their drinking. Himuro did his best to stop them from consuming any more alcohol and decided to just serve them water. After another hour of food and no alcohol, they slowly began to sober up. Their words were still in a slur and their faces were completely red; both unable to go anywhere without assistance.  


“Ya know, I had the biggest crush on you in high school,” Kagami disclosed. “If I knew you would probably play for the other team, I woulda’ve made my move.”  


“Ehh, really now? Too bad I was too much of a boob maniac to actually look the other way,” Aomine chuckled, sipping the ice cold water. “But man, we’re twenty-seven now.”  


“Twenty-eight,” Kagami corrected.  


“Twenty-eight,” Aomine pointed at Kagami and then to himself, “Twenty-seven.”  


“Twenty-eight years and I still like you,” Kagami whispered to himself.  


“Huh?”  


“Huh? Did I say that out loud?”  


“You did.”  


Kagami’s face reddened even further. He quickly turned toward the bluenette in attempt to deny the fact but the sudden look of Aomine’s complexion had him at a loss for words.  


“Oi, why’re you red,” Kagami asked, his heart slightly beating faster.  


“Ah,” Aomine grasped his jaw in hope to avoid any unnecessary expressions he may unintentionally make.  


“Do you like me?” Kagami asked.  


Aomine averted his attention to the bar, focusing his navy blue hues on the puddle of water left on the counter from his drink. He suddenly felt Kagami’s hand fold over his wrist, removing his hand from his face. Kagami moved in closer, his face just inches from his. Aomine kept his gaze cast downward, attempting to avoid Kagami’s eyes at all cost.  


Kagami could feel the ends of the navy blue hair brush against his temple. He watched as Aomine’s complexion reddened and his eyes quiver, as if trying to resist the temptation to look. The very eyes that could never be replaced by someone else. Both their breathing became heated and the two felt this unruly desire to touch one another. Anywhere would’ve been fine. The hands, the lips, the neck, maybe even there.  


“Daiki,” Kagami said in a raspy voice, “Do you like me? Because I really like you. I like you a lot.”  
Aomine looked up at the tiger’s gaze which in itself caused him to collapse in defeat. The red hues glistened in desire and lust, Aomine’s hand balled into a fist but quickly relaxed, “Yeah.”  


“Are you sure? Do you know what that kind of answer means?” Kagami’s heart continued to race even faster.  


“Yeah,” the bluenette mumbled.  


“You’ll have to deal with my unbreakable habits and inflexible work schedule,” Kagami continued.  


“Yeah, I get it, Bakagami. Just fucking kiss me already,” he hissed.


End file.
